


下一次指什么只有领主邪冬自己知道

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 他说，慢点慢点。沙克斯难得的放慢了一点速度，钢铁领主又发话说快点快点。这个时候很难分清对方是否还保持这一点理智，但是沙克斯一点耐心都没了。
Relationships: Felwinter/Shaxx (Destiny)
Kudos: 7





	下一次指什么只有领主邪冬自己知道

Shaxx / Felwinter

explicit 男人长批 天下第一

——————————————

他摔倒在地上，发出沉闷的声响，EXO的脸还火辣辣的疼，大脑因为受到了泰坦挥过来的拳头的重击而嗡嗡作响。他感觉自己的头盔被打飞出去了，还是脖子被打歪了，这不重要。钢铁领主就这么倒在地上，宣告这次挑战是自己失败了，却已经开始计划着下次挑战沙克斯的时间。这个时候罪魁祸首走上前，捏着他的领子把他从地上提起来，大概是嫌弃对方像死了一样躺了太长时间。

邪冬便睁开眼，看向身上也满是战斗过留下划痕和尘土的沙克斯。沙克斯把他丢到旁边平坦的地上，让他快滚。钢铁领主用他的靴子踩在沙克斯的脚背上，说今天是个晴天。沙克斯就低头看着他，好像在思索到底是回去和他领土的人民呆在一起还是多花点时间继续接下来要和这位钢铁领主发生的事情。最后他半跪下来，压着邪冬还发出破损的电流音的胸口，开始动手解术士挂在身上的复杂的衣袍。

泰坦的阴茎贴着他的臀缝，胯骨顶着他的屁股，缓慢的沉重地往下压，钢铁领主为此激动的喘息。他被乱七八糟的脱下裤子露出EXO有些冰凉的躯体，能被泰坦一只手握住的饱满的屁股在沙克斯掌下颤抖。你很兴奋，不是吗？泰坦这么问他，他并不否认，反而喘息的更大声。沙克斯撩起术士的袍子，摸下去，摸到腿间湿漉漉的阴唇，往两边分开。那根长的过分的阴茎就顶进来，直捅到底。邪冬低低地叫了一声，他不怎么压抑自己的声音，更何况是在没什么人经过的地方。

他用两手撑在地上，腰尽力地往下压，抖着两条腿撅着下流的屁股来给泰坦操。沙克斯毫不吝啬，捏着术士的屁股往两边掰开，深深的操进去，干得太深邪冬忍不住呻吟。他的大腿根控制不住的抖，睾丸磨得阴唇发红发肿，把原本干涩的逼干的汁水淋漓，透明的液体直往腿根滑。沙克斯俯下身来用手摸着术士的小腹，龟头顶在阴道深处的子宫口，酸胀的快感让术士大脑放空，身体绷直，腿控制不住的夹紧，又被沙克斯往两边掰开。邪冬右半边脸贴在地上，余光看着压在他身上的泰坦，机械目镜在后面闪烁着因为快感而错乱的光线。

沙克斯没有注意他的目光，泰坦在面具下的喘息也逐渐急促，但是远远赶不上快要到达高潮的术士。他将身体卡在邪冬想要夹紧的大腿间，摁在术士小腹上的手往下摩挲，摸到湿漉漉的因为兴奋肿起来的阴蒂，狠狠的往下压，同时打桩机一样干他的逼。邪冬为此全身痉挛着潮吹了，EXO浑身都绷紧了，透明的液体顺着沙克斯的手指往下流，膝盖控制不住的内扣夹住了卡在他两腿间的泰坦的身体。腰腹处的小肌肉群酸酸麻麻的，生物电流沿着尾椎窜上后背，让他一时间脱力一样的动弹不得。

沙克斯脱掉术士的裤子，捏着他的腰将术士整个翻了过来，钢铁领主此刻还像一条被抽掉脊梁骨的蛇一样在高潮的余韵里，眼睛还没翻回来，泰坦就抬起他的腿往两边分开又操了进来。沙克斯将完全硬起来的阴茎再一次顶到粘腻的逼里，分开湿漉漉的阴唇揉捏着对方肿的发热的阴蒂，EXO便像是快要停机一样急促的喘息，几个词儿在喉咙里转半天听不清。他说，慢点慢点。沙克斯难得的放慢了一点速度，钢铁领主又发话说快点快点。这个时候很难分清对方是否还保持这一点理智，但是沙克斯一点耐心都没了。他抓着邪冬的大腿往下压，拉扯着机械躯体里的电线和零件到极限的距离，压的术士吃痛的发抖，小腿却诚实夹着泰坦的脖子，仰躺着门户大开的挨操。他的阴道因为过载的快感和摩擦控制不住的收紧，透明的水将交合处弄得乱七八糟。邪冬扯着嗓子尖叫一声，腰弯成了一张弓，在沙克斯狠狠的干了几下射进去的时候哆嗦着攀上第二次高潮。

一时间术士只能听到脑袋里嗡嗡的电流音和泰坦头盔里隐隐约约地喘息，好一会才回过神来，泰坦已经站了起来，体贴的把脱在一边的裤子扔了过来，穿好了自己的盔甲。滚吧，快到晚上了。沙克斯说，这次挑战还是你失败了。

噢，当然了，但是还有下次。邪冬说。Felspring在他的肩上转动了几圈，想说点什么，但是又没说。下次是指的什么，当然只有这位钢铁领主自己知道了。


End file.
